


Unexpected Visiter

by Garpie64



Series: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Secret Crush, Smut, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: JoeyJay + stockings~or ~Jason wasn't expecting Joey to be sitting on his couch in his most secret safehouse. Joey wasn't expecting to see Jason dressed in stockings and a hoodie.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson
Series: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435828
Comments: 19
Kudos: 153
Collections: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	Unexpected Visiter

**Author's Note:**

> Smut meme: stockings + JoeyJay

“You look good in those.” Joey Wilson was sitting happily on Jason’s couch.

Jason blinked in confusion, staring at his unexpected guest. No one knew about this particular safe house. Jason took extreme care to make sure no one knew about it. He took roundabout routes, entered in disguise, even used the front door like a normal person to keep the annoying Bats from finding out about it. This was the closest to having an actual real apartment, a home. There wasn’t even an armory here, only his handguns, a suit, and a knife. He didn’t want any of the crazy hero community stepping foot in it. How Joey found out and got into this place Jason was very much going to find out.

First, he needed to get over the complete mortification of being caught in thigh high pastel purple stockings and an oversized hoodie.

“Wha-what the hell are you doing here?” His stupid voice cracked as heat pooled in his face turning his cheeks a bright pink. With his feet glued to the spot and refusing to move, his hands sneaked into the front pocket of his hoodie to pull it down as much as he could. The action seemed to have the opposite effect as Joey’s eyes were drawn down to the expanse of exposed skin and the hint of what lay underneath the worn hoodie.

“Are those matching panties?” The electronic voice emitted from Joey’s phone nearly made Jason jump, eyes widening and the desire to just run and hide in his bedroom grew even more.

Dammit.

Jason’s blush grew worse by the second, his embarrassment making heat prickle against his skin. He was the Red Hood. He struck fear in the hearts of criminals, took down international crime rings, regularly told Batman to go fuck himself. It couldn’t get out that Red Hood dressed in frilly stockings and underwear in his private time. Roman’s leering was already bad enough in his padded armor.

“How did you find this place; How did you get in; and why are you here?” Jason grumbled cursing his own luck.

Joey stayed quiet, head cocked as he looked over Jason. He didn’t even bother hiding how he eyed him. He simply stared at Jason’s thighs. “Roy told me this was the best place to find you. Been looking for a partner for a little mission. You’re really hot in that.”

“Fucking Roy.” Jason shifted glaring down at his feet because he couldn’t stand those bright blue eyes. If he didn’t know Roy had no clue about Jason’s secret or what this apartment meant to him, he’d march off to kick Roy’s ass. “Look, I’m going to go change and then we can talk about whatever mission you’ve got. I’ll decide if I throw you out a window or not after.”

Joey relaxed back against the couch. “By all means, don’t bother changing just for me. I like the view and you seem comfortable.”

The glare Jason attempted to send Joey’s way failed miserably with his blush deepening. “Fuck off, I’m not talking business in this.”

“C’mon, please? For me?”

A beat of silence passed as Jason attempted to keep up a front, but he steadily felt it slipping. Fuck his stupid childhood crush that never disappeared and fuck Joey’s stupid angelic face and those pretty puppy eyes. Moving his feet from their place on the floor took some effort, but he willed his legs to move and take him to the couch. He could feel Joey’s eyes watch how the soft wool stockings hugged his thighs and the delicate silk of his underwear peeking out occasionally from under his hoodie. Joey didn’t say anything more as Jason curled up against the opposite end of the couch, unconsciously pulling one knee up to his chest and tucking the under beneath it. He obviously had no idea the view he just gave Joey that was both enticing and so very adorable.

Jason feigned nonchalance. “What’s this mission?”

A beat of silence passed with Joey just taking everything that was Jason Todd. It was no secret that the Red Hood was a big muscled guy on par with Batman. Hood was a tank and like the rest of the Bat kids, incredibly hot. He was easy on the eyes, but Joey’s fairly sure no one knew the black sheep of the Bats liked to dress in frilly pastel things. Those stockings were a blessing. They were just simple pastel purple with two little bows sitting on the band, but the way they highlighted the man's thighs and the shape of his legs left Joey's mouth watering. 

The oversized hoodie added to the scandalousness of the look barely covering the lace panties that Joey had quite the view of now. Again, there wasn't much to the design and yet they seemed so risque. Perhaps the best part of the entire look was the deep blush trailing from Jason's cheeks down his neck and Joey could only begin to imagine what Jason's chest looked like.

"Well," Joey began, phone left between them on the couch for now. "I heard about a trafficking ring that may have gotten ahold of Slade's DNA and is looking to make the next Deathstroke."

"Why come to me?"

"Because I'm pretty sure they're currently kidnapping kids off Gotham's streets." Joey answered and decided to stretch out a bit and if he adjusted himself a bit, Jason didn't seem to notice. The news of kids getting kidnapped seemed to distract him. Those teal eyes had hardened, narrowing as he shifted from adorable embarrassment to calculated fury. The blush had faded a bit, but Joey suspected a little push of a reminder and it would back to full bloom.

"Any leads on who's behind this?" Jason questioned looking back at Joey.

Joey shook his head. "All I know is that some no name gangs are getting paid by the kid. I figured you'd have some insight on the gangs running around Gotham."

"I can think of a few. And this ring that got a hold of your dad's genes? Got a lead on them?" 

"A few. Hey, want to order pizza or something? I'm starving."

Jason rolled his eyes, but smiled and leaned forward to grab his phone from the scuffed coffee table. When he settled back on the couch, the space between them had diminished slightly. Jason relaxed into the well used cushions as he placed their order with a local pizza joint and then turned to talk shop. There was a fair bit to cover before any move could be made. The more they dove into Joey's leads, the more Jason seemed to become comfortable, forgetting about his state of dress.

Joey, on the other hand, hadn't forgotten at all. He reaped the benefits of Jason's focus. Not once had the other man noticed Joey's blatant staring. Everytime Jason got up, he unconsciously rewarded Joey's admittedly lax restraint with the tease of a surprisingly plush butt cupped by lace. Nightwing currently held the title of best ass, but Jason had a pretty good one too. By the time the pizza arrived, the space that existed between them had vanished. Jason sat pressed against his side never noticing how Joey not so subtly edged closer whenever he could until their thighs were touching.

The knock at the door interrupted their planning, but signalled the arrival of dinner. Jason's quick aborted move to get up had Joey chuckling. The wonderful blush returned when Joey patted his thigh perhaps a bit too high and stood up to answer the door. He left Jason to awkwardly curl up on the couch out of sight of the front door. He didn't have to worry. Joey wasn't going to let anyone see this Jason. This sight was only for his eyes.

When Joey returned to the couch with food in hand, he plopped down right next to Jason with no space between them and practically leaned into his side. THe dove into the pizza without much care about manners or etiquette. It was pizza after all.

“So, what’s it about dressing in stockings that you like so much?” Joey questioned between bites.

Jason paused, eyes going wide before swallowing. “Um, I don’t know. I just, I liked the way they looked and when I got my first pair, they were so soft and I liked how they, um, how they made my legs look. I like how they make me look pretty.” 

Joey watched how Jason reached down to play with the edge of his hoodie. There was a nervousness to him, but even more prevalent was fear. Jason feared being judged for wanting to wear feminine things. He feared rejection, possibly worse for something that’s harmless, something that Joey greatly appreciated.

It would be better not to make a big deal out of it. “Cool, you really do look good in them. Got any more?”

The blush returned once more as Jason ducked his head. “Yeah, I got a few different pairs.” Teal eyes peeked up at Joey. “You really think they look good?”

Joey nodded biting into pizza. “Oh yeah, you look hot. Your legs are perfect for them. They really highlight your thighs.”

Jason felt like burrowing into the couch cushions and disappearing but at the same time a part of him was vibrating with happiness that his stupid childhood crush thought he looked hot. Crushes were the worst. 

Joey relaxed back into the cushions, a hand falling into Jason's lap. With a hitch of his breath and his muscles tensing, Joey was about to pull away when Jason willed himself to relax. The taunt muscles of his thighs jumped as Joey's tentative touch turned a bit more purposeful. Joey watched Jason carefully, watched for any sign that he needed to stop, that Jason was uncomfortable. He didn't seen any as he kneaded the thick muscle. His thumb caressed over sensitive skin, feeling light scars and getting a shiver from Jason. The food laid forgotten as Joey turned more towards Jason.

He leaned in, but paused just before closing in on surprisingly plush lips. "Tell me to stop at any time and I will."

Two hands curled into blond locks and yanked Joey down the rest of the ways. Jason's inexperience was as adorable as it was exciting. Their lips crashed together in a bit of a chaotic mess, tongue teasing as Joey quickly took the lead to guide Jason into something a bit more sinful. They only broke apart when the need for air grew too much to be ignored. Joey's eyes were sharp, focused on Jason with heavy desire and poor Jason panted already overwhelmed by the kiss alone. 

The two spent only a moment staring at each other before Joey dived in again. Jason fell back on the couch easily letting Joey settle between his legs. The angle was too perfect, their groins lined up. A delectable moan fell from Jason's lips when Joey thrust forward. The rough cotton of his jeans dragged against the soft silk of his panties and felt so good. His legs came up to wrap around Joey's waist and encouraged him to move more. Joey obliged, grinding down against Jason and groaning at the pleasant friction. It didn't take long for some sort of rhythm to take hold. Their hips moved against each other as they mouthed at one and other. Jason submitted so easily, far easier than Joey expected, but he appreciated it nonetheless. Jason was a fast learner as he quickly picked up just how Joey liked to kiss; sinful and messy. Their tongues tangled as teeth occasionally nipped. Moans and groans were swallowed down and muffled.

Jason felt amazing. His cock ached, hips unable to stop thrusting up against Joey. So he hasn't had much experience with other people. He didn't exactly have much free time to find a partner he could trust and one nightstands weren't exactly great when most expected him to be something he's not. Add in his own insecurity and fear, sex just wasn't something he often did. Joey didn't seem to care. Perhaps the fact that he was inexperienced spurred Joey on.

Regardless, jumping Joey until completion left him in a trance of bliss, crying out loud enough to get complaints if he had neighbors and slumping back into the couch. Joey groaned, releasing his lips and sinking his teeth into Jason's throat as he continued his thrusts that grew shorter and more urgent until he stilled as well, groaning low into the bruise he no doubt left on Jason's throat.

They could deal with talking and cleanup later. Right now, Jason just wanted to drift in this feeling with Joey's weight against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


End file.
